Trials Of A New Demon
by Senkou No Bomu
Summary: After Naruto defeats Sasuke and Madara, He absorbs the Bijuu and becomes the Juubi Madara then sends him to the Halo universe. M for later Chapters.


**AN: This is my first fic weather I continue it or not will be based on the reviews I get please review**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Halo. So you lawyers stay away for I have a loaded skunk and I am not afraid to use it( Skunk chases after lawyers sneaking behind me) Not the face NOT THE FACE! MY EYES THEY BURN, OH THE HUMANITY SHOW SOME MERCY. Me: all out of mercy. Skunk continues to spray Lawyers. **

Sasuke, do you know what you have done. You killed them all, everyone in Kanoha. Does any of the time you spent in the village mean anything to you. The times we spent on team seven, or the fact that we were like brothers. I would have died for you Sasuke, and so would everyone else. Sakura, Kakashi - sensei, everyone. Why did you do it, yelled Naruto as he prepared a rasenshurken on top the statue of the First Hokage .

He wore a standard jonin uniform with a white coat that had flames on the edges. On his back is the kanji for Roku on the back showing his rank of Hokage of the Leaf. Hanging from his belt are Asuma's trench knives. He has no pouches on his body for he has seals on his wrist and ankles that store all his weapons.

On the statue of Madara stood Sasuke with a ball of pure black fire hovering a few inches from the palm of his hands. This technique he came up with when he heard about the rasensuriken from Nagato when summoned by Kabuto and his Edo-tensei jutsu. It is a ball of amataretsu,

Naruto started sasuke in a calm manner, you wanna know why I did it. My brother sacrificed it all for that damn village. His voiced started to take a crazed edge to its tone as he continued. But what did they do. They marked him as the a missing ninja, forcing him to run hide. He was killed as a damn mission, I can not stand for that. To get rid of the Uchiha clan. That was the ultimate sin.

What was they supposed to do. Just sit there and let the Uchiha do as they planed, yelled Naruto. It would have been hell for the villagers. The Uchiha would have used the like servants and tools. DO YOU NOT SEE WHAT YOUR BROTHER SACRAFICED HIMSELF FOR!

Oh I see it all right, but he was fooled into believing that the village come first. ITS THE CLAN THAT SHOULD HAVE CAME FIRST FOR IT WAS US UCHIHA THAT MADE THE VILLIAGE WHAT IT WAS. They did not matter as long as we Uchiha protected for we are the future of the world.

So what are you going to do once Madara takes over the world. You know he will throw you away just like he did Kabuto at the end of the war.

Easy I will kill him and take over. The world will be my new empire.

Your new empire (I do not own star wars), you have fallen father then I thought, You have lost yourself to the darkness of your heart. I see now that I must kill you Sasuke, for it is the only way that I can save you. Let it be known that I will not be pulling any more punches for you. You will not be leaving hear alive. Said Naruto in a solemn voice.

In unison the two fighters threw their jutsu art each other

RASENSHURIKEN

AMATARETSU NO DAMA 1.

The two jutsu met in the middle with a result That frightened Naruto to the core. The Two Jutsu exploded unleashing a godly amount of black fire against a equally godly amount of wind. The fire eat the wind and became ten times as big heading strait for Naruto.

BOOOOOOOOM!

As the fire hit the whole statue was engulf in black flames leaving a burning crater that will burn for months because of wind that fueled the flames.

Typical dobe all talk and died in seconds, Sasuke as he turned around. As he walked he felt a pain in his chest. As he looked down he saw a hand covered in lighting and his blood. He looked back and saw a face that shocked him.

You are not the only one who can copy someone said a spotless Naruto. I told You that you will die here today.

How did you survive that blast. That was a Kagebushin good bye teme.

Naruto proceed to deactivate toe chidori and form a rasengan before pulling the hand out of Sasuke's back destroying his chest cavity. Goodbye Sasuke Spoke Naruto.

Naruto then headed into the land of rice for a few miles and came across Madara Uchiha Performing a ritual in front of the statue that holds the Bijuu What are you doing, you do not have the Kyuubi to complete the ritual asked a confused and on guard Naruto

You fool I have collected all of that excess chakra you threw around whenever you used that blasted fox to fight. I have come across enough to complete my moon eye plan .

Naruto in a sense of desperation charged at Madara who stood still cockily, and struck at his heart with a glowing and at his chest and passed through Madara's body. Madara fell to his knees with surprise. His chest felt as if it is exploding from the inside out. What did you you do to me.

Simple I combined the basic Jyuuken I Learned from the Neji and combined it with chakra scaple I learned from Tsunade. While you are ghost like your chakra never changes which means I had to attack that instead of your body. I separate your chakra supply from your heart by literally slicing the chakra coils around around it. To make sure you cannot heal your coils around your heart. I would not move around if I was you because you are running off left over chakra in your heart. You die in five minutes, maybe less. Now what to do with this statue.

Out of his brashness, naruto decided to use a ODAMA-RASENGAN to smash the statue. As he did so something unexpected happened. The chakra of the Bijuu rushed toward Naruto. One thought entered Naruto's mind. PAIN. So much pain the he passed out from overload.

As Naruto screamed on the ground Madara watched him grow ten blond with white tip fox tails. He was startled at this new change

It Can't be. How did he do it. Then it came to him. The boy absorbed the Bijuu into his body. Naruto has become the greatest demon of all time. He is the Juubi Bijuu

Why him why not me. He dose not deserved such power. NOI you will not win. If I go down SO WILL YOU. With the last of his chakra Madara Performed a Jutsu that will get rid of Naruto.

KAMUI! And with that Naruto Is transported to another Dimension

As Madara was taking his last breaths he said with a smile. At least he lost to.

As Naruto came to he was hit with a throbbing headache. He could tell that he was floating in water, so as not to drown he quickly opened his eyes and stood up in the knee deep liquid. As he looked he realized that he was in his mind for the fact the he was ion a sewer. He started to walk his constantly traveled path to the cage of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. There he found something very surprising. There were no bars he found nine people in the room all with there own animal features. He came to realize who they were to the multiple tails coming from eight of them. They were the Bijuu in Human Form.

As he was about to ask how the fuck did the rest get inside him A women who looked like his mother, but had two fox ears on her head and nine fox tails behind her spoke up.

Kit please leave the question till after I explained to you what happened. She then turn to her fellow Bijuu, could you please give us some privacy for a wile she asked. Giving her a nod each of the eight other Bijuu proceeded to fade away. After she was sure that they were gone Kyuubi rushed over and grabbed Naruto in a strong hug.

Kit I'm so sorry , the damn broke and Naruto felt a liquid dripping onto his forehead he looked up and was stunned. Kyuubi was crying. No longer caring the she was the Kyuubi or not Naruto then embraced her in a tight hug while thinking to him self, I Just cannot stand a crying women. He held her there until she had calmed down.

A Kyuubi what are you crying for, asked Naruto as he was confused at whats going on.

I ruined your life all because I was too weak. If I had not been in that genjutsu you would not have suffered. I can remember the times when Kushina and I were waiting for you to be born. You know you are much as my son as you are her's. She said with a smile shocking Naruto.

What do you mean, how could that have happen when it was her who gave birth to me? He was about to continue but was cut of by the Kyuubi. It was the nature of her seal. It made her body a human clone of mine. You get your whiskers from my chakra when she had you in her womb. Truthfully you always have been part demon. Now your a Bijuu. Look at your ass.

Naruto did as he was told, as her looked backed he saw 10 fluffy fox tails. He grabbed one and felt it as proof that it was real. Naruto passed out in his own mind. Kyuubi sweat dropped at that.

She splashed some water onto his face and chuckled as he came to. What so funny, snarled Naruto. Oh nothing but you fainting in your own mind. Anyway when you smashed that statue you absorbed all of the rest of the Bijuu along with the my excess chakra destroying your fathers seal and forcing all of the demonic chakra to merge with yours. If you were not part demon you would be dead. She said seriously. You my kit are now the Juubi Bijuu.

The rest of us even have a choice of passing on or staying in your mind. Said Kyuubi. Guys you can come back now. As she said that eight figures appeared. All of them bowed to Naruto respectfully. One stepped out from the rest Naruto we all like to thank you. We all have been under a genjutsu by that damn Uchiha for years. You broke it when you killed him. You have given us a chance to see our love ones we lost from time and for that we are going to give you gift. We decided to give you our memories are not personal to us. Basically You will know how to use your new powers. But remember do not get cocky. That is what led to our downfall and could do so for yours with that Kyuubi I believe you will keep him in check. With that the first eight Bijuu burst into a gold shining dust that was absorbed into naruto

Naruto looked at Kyuubi and said what about you. She smirked and said, You can't get rid of me that easily. You have my excess chakra I on the other hand still have my chakra. So I'm staying . She lost her smirk and said I still cannot leave because my original body was destroyed.

Naruto then hugged her and said, don't worry , I'll defiantly find a way to get you a new body. She let out a tear of joy and bear hugged him. Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you. And let a big smile show. She then remembered something she had to tell Naruto.

Naruto I have something else to tell you. When Madara was about to kick the bucket he decided to get some form of revenge. He used the damned Sharingan and sent you to another dimension. Naruto Just smiled and this confused her greatly. Why are you smiling, you have just been sent from your home and cannot return.

I have a fresh start coming. All of my friends are dead. I have nothing left in this dimension. There will be no demon boy, just Naruto. Who knows what adventures we have coming. Lets just go with the flow. I know that no mater what I will always have you.

**FIN**

**An: You can recommend the parings for Naruto. It can be any one just no yaoi (no offense to the fans of those fans out there). It can be a harem of no more than four Plus Noble 6. (as a she) It Can be anyone from both Halo and Naruto Universes. I will start at reach and go all the way through all four games if this fic continues. I have read all of the books and played all of the game so expect epic length**

**This is my first fic please review**

**AMATARETSU NO DAMA:**

**1. A Jutsu that uses Amatresu fire to form extreamly dense ball of concentrated black fire. Sasuke developed it after the rasengan he wanted to learn but could not copy it. It dose not spin and it's throw-able. Using it like a rasengan is suicide because it's density will go to normal on impact which will unleashed a black flame the size of the crater formed by the rasenshuriken. **


End file.
